


Babysitting Blues 26

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 26

It was Dean and De’s birthday and the extended family were all gathered at The Roadhouse to celebrate. The bar was closed to outsiders, but was still pretty packed. Little Luna and Angelica were asleep in their playpen, and Dean kept having to be pulled away from going on checking on them every few minutes. But no one really blamed him, he was a first time father after all.

De was sitting by the pool table with Sammy watching his daddy and Uncle Gabriel playing a game of pool. He was happy to have his family all here, even if he didn’t know all of them. For the most part De knew everyone in his family, but there had been this girl who had shown up with Uncle Balthazar and De had no clue who she was. Though, knowing his uncle, she was just a date, but somehow that didn’t seem like it was the case.

De watched as the door opened and someone else he didn’t recognize walked in. She made her way over to Uncle Luci and Uncle Crowley, and by the way those two smiled he figured that they knew her. His suspicions were confirmed when both Meg and Ruby came up to her and gave her a hug, meaning that she was probably a cousin of his he had yet to meet. De hopped off his stool, Sammy following close behind him as they made their way towards the newcomer.

De stuck his hand out to the woman, standing up as tall as he could. When she shook it he said, “I’m De. Today’s my birthday. So who are you?”

Uncle Luci grinned, “This is your cousin, Randi. She’s been gone for a while.”

The woman winked, “Someone’s gotta keep my brothers and sisters in line.”

Sam had walked over to them when he saw his son approaching the strange woman, and at her words asked, “You’re a demon?”

Randi laughed, shaking her head, “Nope. I’m half-human/half-angel.” She looked over at Lucifer who was smiling.

De was confused, but that was okay, he was only 9 so he didn’t need to understand everything. “Do you know the girl who’s with Uncle Balthazar?”

“Yup. That’s my cousin, Autumn, Uncle Balthy’s daughter.”

De grinned. These were his cousins and that made him happy, even if Randi looked like she was Daddy’s age. He gave her a hug before going off to say hi to his other new cousin, Sammy on his heels.

Sam walked back over to the bar where Castiel was sitting with Michael, Jimmy, Dean, and Gabriel. He should have known that angels were able to have children, but finding out it was an actual possibility made him a bit... worried. He knew all about Gabriel’s way of life before he had gotten involved with Dean and wondered if there were any kids of his out there just waiting to pop up. 

“So, Gabriel, ever think about the fact that you may have some kids out there like Lucifer and Balthazar?” Sam asked, taking a sip of his beer, watching as De talked excitedly to his “new” cousins, obviously telling them everything about him and Sammy.

Gabriel’s eyes widened, and his face went pale. He had never thought about it, but now with these two newest family members showing up he thought back onto his choices. “Well, if that ever happens to be the case I’ll do the right thing.”

Sam grinned watching the way his son looked so excited as he spoke on the other side of the room. It seemed their family was ever growing, but that was a good thing. Though he did wonder what she had meant about keeping her siblings in line, only time would tell.


End file.
